Karma is Beautiful
by xxliveforever17xx
Summary: Jerry Barber's careful obedience of the rules of karma has finally paid off in the form of the perfect day. Set during 'Bad Moon Rising' at the initial car accident scene.


_Hi everyone! I've taken a quick break from my usual shipper-esque McSwarek fics and decided to write one about Jerry, because let's be honest, who didn't fall in love with him just a little bit last episode with the picture taking and the giving Callaghan/Rosati hell?_

_Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! Thanks to everyone who reviews/alerts/favorites my stories, you all truly mean the world to me._

* * *

><p>Jerry had always been a staunch believer in karma, which is why he tried his best to not upset the general balance of things. This led to him rarely having horrible days, but on the flip side, this also meant he rarely had fantastic days. Usually he woke up, got coffee that was good but not great, and handled the usual run of the mill homicide cases that really did nothing to stretch both his imagination or his detective skills.<p>

Then again, there were the rare but very welcome days when everything, and he meant _everything_ went his way.

The first sign that today was one of these days was when he woke up next to a very beautiful fellow law enforcement officer after a whole night of 'I-missed-you-so-much' sex that literally blew his mind.

The second sign was when he arrived at his usual coffee shop and there was a new barista, a practically ancient man with long ash blond hair and hands that were withered beyond belief, but by _God_ could he make a mean cappuccino. He was like a miracle worker with the foam and coffee, even adding a dash of cinnamon to the top of the fluffy steamed milk like an artist's signature.

The third sign was that it was Friday, which meant that tomorrow was Saturday, which was poker night, and (God willing he wasn't saddled today with a high priority case) he was looking forward to cleaning out Sam and Ollie's wallets for the third week in a row.

The fourth sign was the call he got from Sammy about a potential homicide him and his pretty rook had stumbled upon. He had only heard the first dozen words or so ("Hey Jer, just found three heads in a car trunk...") before practically leaping from his desk in order to beat Callaghan or that oddly scary Rosati from taking this potentially awesome case.

The fifth sign was that he _finally_ got to drive his car to a crime scene again. His baby had spent three weeks in the shop. Three weeks without his beautiful, cherry red classic had taken a toll on him, and the fact that he got to arrive in style, listening to '_Hard to Handle_' (which he liked to think was his personal theme song) on the radio (the DJ on his favorite station was apparently also showering him with good luck) was almost too amazing to bear.

He walked over to the car with the popped trunk where Sammy was standing, and after giving some curt directions to McNally regarding a witness, eagerly surveyed the extremely confined space.

"Whoa! There they are," he exclaimed, leaning back in admiration, not at the heads themselves, per say (although this was shaping up to be a pretty freaking awesome case) but at the fact that he was lucky enough to get said case. Apparently all those times he picked up the tab when he and Sammy went drinking together had finally paid off. He took his camera out of his pocket. "Fantastic," he continued, "what have we got?"

"We've got three human heads, two male, possibly one female," Sam said, standing back slightly in order to let him take the pictures.

"Possibly?" he asked, snapping a few photos as McNally joined them.

"You tell me, man." At Sam's words, he leaned forward to inspect the heads, silently laughing at McNally's shudder of revolt.

"Yeah, that one's a girl." Great. It was like that American folk group that Traci loved so much. "There's hardly any blood though." He took another picture.

"Yeah, it looks like the victims were drained before their heads were removed." Sam's words sent little shivers down his spine that were entirely different to McNally's. This was definitely a freaking awesome case.

"Hmm. Neat freak," he cracked, and was rewarded with a stifled snort of laughter from Sammy.

McNally said something of unimportance, then Sam answered with most likely something just as unimportant. He did catch the address that Sam read out though.

"Okay, uh, I'm going to make a call and see if I can get an ID on Peter, Paul, and Mary here; you two go to Seton and I'll get Tactic to meet you there with a warrant."

He was vaguely aware of Sam and McNally's agreements as they walked away, too busy leaning against the trunk and taking a photo of himself with the heads surrounding him. Oh yeah. This was definitely going in the scrapbook.

Freaking awesome case indeed. Callaghan was going to be livid that he missed out on this, and he was going to make sure he rubbed it in the blond detective's face. And, being the one with the super cool case (giving him the hypothetical 'upper hand' for the day) he was also going to give Callaghan and Rosati hell about McNally and the whole fiasco that was the engagement. Maybe he'd start a secret bet with Ollie on how long it was going to last. He gave it a month. Ollie would probably be more generous with two months.

This was a fantastic day, one of the rare ones. Who knows, maybe this case would be wrapped up in time for poker night. They had a couple of solid leads already.

Karma might be a bitch, but right now, she was a beautiful bitch.


End file.
